My Future Wife
by momonpoi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa-biasa saja,bahkan sering terlupakan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis berhasil menarik perhatian seseorang yang serba perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro (AkashixFem!Kuroko) Warn: Typo, EYD ga beraturan,OOC, judul ga nyambung sama isi, dll!
1. Chapter 1

**My Future Wife**

 **Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa-biasa saja,bahkan sering terlupakan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis berhasil menarik perhatian seseorang yang serba perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro (AkashixFem!Kuroko)**

 **Warn: Typo, EYD ga beraturan,OOC, judul ga nyambung sama isi, dll!**

.

.

.

Hari ini Kuroko bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau telat dan terpaksa menerobos pagar pada hari pertamanya SMA. Ah,rasanya tidak mungkin,Kuroko kan anak yang baik dan tidak akan melanggar peraturan.

Ia merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamar untuk membangunkan kakaknya Kuroko Chihiro. Kuroko Chihiro seorang siswa teladan dan tidak akan melanggar peraturan kalau tidak kepepet juga seorang pengidap siscon akut terhadap Kuroko Tetsuna.

Tok...tok...tok...

Nihil, sama sekali tidak ada respon dari dalam kamar kakaknya yang memang tukang ngebo itu.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Nii-chan..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kuroko sih sabar, sabar banget malah. tiap hari harus betah di uyel-uyel sang kakak sebelum tidur, nyuapin kakaknya yang katanya tangannya sakit padahal itu cuma modus, banyak deh pokoknya. Tapi kalau menyangkut dengan sekolah, Kuroko ga bisa sabar. Akhirnya setelah memasang kuda-kuda, Kuroko memberikan pintu di depannya Ignite Pass Kai andalannya hingga membuat pintu itu terlepas dari tempatnya bahkan sampai menimpa kakaknya Chihiro yang masih telelap dengan khusyuk di atas kasur.

"Njir! Tetsuna-chan, pelanan dikit dong kalo bangunin nii-chan" Kata Chihiro nelangsa sambil berusaha menyingkirkan pintu laknat yang masih menindihnya.

"Itu salah nii-chan sendiri yang tidak bangun-bangun" Kata Tetsuna (kita panggil Tetsuna aja biar ga bingung) sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

'Kawaii, kamisama jadikanlah Tetsuna jodohku' batin Chihiro nista plus ngarep abis sambil menutupi hidungnya yang mulai mengucurkan darah.

Melihat kakaknya yang tidak merespon dan malah asik sendiri dengan aura fuwa-fuwa dibelakangnya Tetsuna menghela napas pasrah.

"Ya sudah, yang penting nii-chan harus siap tepat waktu" Kata Tetsuna lalu segera pergi dari kamar kakaknya itu untuk segera bersiap-siap.

[Skip 25 minute later]

" Nii-chan hayaku!" Teriak Tetsuna. Hah, Tetsuna pasrah, ternyata kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataanya tadi.

"Sebentar!" Balas Chihiro dari dalam kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi Tetsuna menghel napas pasrah. Kakaknya itu terus-terusan mengatakan sebentardari 10 menit yang lalu tapi belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Tetsuna bisa bernapas lega. Karena akhirnya sang kakak telah keluar dari sara- maksud saya kamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sang ibu yang melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala prihatin.

"Ayo Tetsuna-chan!" Kata Chihiro sambil mengelap keringatnya. Entah apa yang sudah di lakukannya di dalam sana tadi.

Tetsuna hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar membuntuti sang kakak layaknya anak bebek pada induknya.

"Ittekimasu!" Teriak Tetsuna agak keras setelah dia berada di depan pintu.

"Itterasai!" Balas ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur.

Tetsuna dan Chihiro menyusuri jalan menuju ke SMA Teiko,mereka hanya perlu berjalan karena memang rumah mereka termasuk dekat dengan SMA itu, hanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki. Selama di jalan mereka saling diam tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan- salah besar maaf kita ke jalan yang benar dulu

"Tetsuna-chan nanti hati-hati ya di kelas" Kata Chihiro memasang tampang khawatir tapi masih saja datar yang author juga ga tahu kok bisa kayak gitu.

"Hai' nii-chan" Jawab Tetsuna nurut sambil masih sibuk berkutat dengan novel yang ada di tangannya.

"Lalu, kalau ada anak cowok yang berani macam-macam padamu berteriaklah yang keras! Atau langsung saja beri dia ignite pass-mu!" Kata Chihiro lagi dengan aura hitam yang mulai terpancar di sekelilingnya.

"Hai' nii-chan" Balas Tetsuna lagi dengan singkat.

"Lalu-"

"Sudahlah nii-chan, Tetsuna akan ke sekolah bukan pergi ke diskotik remang-remang" Kata Tetsuna lelah mendengarkan ceramahan kakaknya yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang itu.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat Chihiro protes, omongannya lagi-lagi sela oleh sang adik tercinta.

"Nii-chan, kita sudah sampai" Kata Tetsuna. Chihiro pasrah. Kalo soal debat begini Tetsuna ahlinya bikin kokoronya hancur berkeping-keping. Dia hanya misuh-misuh dalam hati menyalahkan gerbang sekolah tak bersalah yang ada di depannya sampai hampir melupakan Tetsuna yang bersamanya.

"Nii-chan ayo.." Kata Tetsuna sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chihiro pelan. Chihiro mengangguk antusias. Apa sih yang bisa ngalahin pose moe-moe kyunnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuna saat ini? Dia berasa terbang ke langit ke delapan kalaupun itu ada.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memasuki gerbang di depannya setelah tadi hanya diam saja di tengah-tengah seperti orang hilang.

"Yo! Chihiro!" Kata seseorang berambut hitam serta mulut yang sedikit maju sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chihiro.

"Oh,Nijimura" balas Chihiro datar sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hoi! Chihiro!" Panggil laki-laki yang bernama Nijimura tadi. Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten basket SMATeiko yang selama ini menyimpan perasaan tersembunyi pada Chihiro. Meskipun sering di cueki dan bahkan di beri tendangan sayang(?) cintanya masih tetap untuk sang maji tenshinya yang selalu di jadikan objek fantasi liar di malam hari- author ga mau lanjutin bagian ini jadi kita lanjut aja ke cerita.

"Apa?" Balas Chihiro dengan nada dingin walaupun akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula Tetsuna.

"Jangan dingin gitu dong~" Kata Nijimura sambil mecolek dagu Chihiro.

"Apaan sih! Najis tau ga!" Kata Chihiro sambil memberikan tendangan sayangnya pada Nijimura.

Tetsuna yang mengetahui kalau dua orang ini bertemu pasti ujug-ujungnya akan berdebat bahkan bisa seharian akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan sendirian.

Bruugh

Salahkan saja hawa keberadaan Tetsuna yang tipis, sehingga saat masuk ia justru di tabrak oleh seseorang bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tidak papa? Maafkan aku" Kata Orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tetsuna mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut. Merah, rambutnya berwarna merah terang, mata dwi warnanya yang bisa di bilang indah, garis wajahnya yang tegas serta tampan itu membuat Tetsuna terdiam sejenak karena terpesona. Rupanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut juga terlihat terpesona dengan seorang perempuan di depannya itu, 'bagaikan titisan malaikat' pikirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kata Tetsuna cepat-cepat sadar dari acara terpesonanya. Rupanya pemuda di depannya itu juga kaget dan segera berdeham untuk mengatasi rasa malunya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro" Kata Pemuda bernama Akashi itu memperkenalkan diri pada Tetsuna.

Selama ini Tetsuna sebagai anak yang berbakti selalu ingat kata mama. Dan mamanya pernah berkata ' jangan mudah percaya dengan orang asing'.

'Tapi sepertinya Akashi-kun bukan orang yang jahat' batin Tetsuna yang kemudian ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, yoroshiku Akashi-kun" Kata Tetsuna sambil tersenyum tipis. Hal itu membuat Akashi sedikit merona. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan calon istrinya kelak.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Sayaa bawa fic baru~ /teriak pake toa'/ padahal yg Kuroko not again belom selese/plak/ semoga ada yang suka,semoga- rencananya mau di lanjut,tapi itu tergantung deh~ kalaupun di lanjut updatenya bakal ga tentu, ga kayak Kuroko not again yg 1 minggu sekali :v btw author juga mau bikin Charaxreader loh~ /woi kebnyakan/ ah bacot kebanyakan,udahlah sekian aja…**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Future Wife**

 **Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan sering terlupakan karena hawa keberadaan yang tipis berhasil membuat seseorang yang perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro tertarik (AkashixFem! Kuroko)**

 **Warn: Typo, EYD ga beraturan,OOC, judul ga nyambung sama isi, dll!**

Tetsuna mendapatkan kelas 1-A. Ya Tetsuna memang termasuk salah satu murid teladan, seperti yang sudah saya katakan di chapter satu itu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya sambil berdoa semoga keberadaannya nanti ada yang me-notice. Bukannya ingin terkenal atau apa, Tetsuna lelah dari jaman Playgroup sampai SMP tak ada satupun warga sekolah yang menoticenya selain para sensei yang memang lumayan dekat dengannya.

"Semoga aku bisa dapat teman" Kata Tetsuna sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu bertuliskan '1-A'. Tangannya gemetar menahan tremor mendadak yang tiba-tiba muncul karena trauma tak dinotis sama sekali, keringat dingin serta degupan jantung yang berlomba padahal dirinya tak diminta untuk turun ke medan perang datang dengan sendirinya. Berusaha menghentikan segala rasa cemas yang bergelayut di benaknya, Tetsuna mengarahkan tangannya pada gagang pintu geser di depannya. Bahkan belum satu sentimeter pun gagang pintu bergeser, sebuah tepukan kecil di bahunya membuat Tetsuna menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya tersebut. Rasa tremornya seakan menghilang entah kemana, kali ini benaknya diisi oleh rasa syukur, ternyata ada orang yang menoticenya bahkan sebelum ia memasuki kelas.

"Ano...ini benar kelas 1-A kan-ssu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut pada Tetsuna yang sweetdrop di tempat. Hei, bukankah sudah jelas kalau ini kelas 1-A? Masa dia tidak membaca tulisan di atas pintu ini. Pikir Tetsuna heran pada pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak ngambang di depannya.

"Iya ini benar kelas 1-A um..." Tetsuna akhirnya menjawab meskipun sedikit tak rela membuang sia-sia tenaganya. Tapi kata mama ' kalau ada yang nanya baik-baik harus di jawab ' maka dari itu Tetsuna memutuskan untuk menjawab. Dan ia sempat menghentikan perkataanya, secara tidak langsung meminta sang pemuda bersurai kuning untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu! Yoroshiku~" Kata Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kise itu dengan semangat.

"Ah, doumo Kise-kun, namaku Kuroko Tetsuna yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Kata Tetsuna sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ciri khas anak sopan memang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kurokocchi!" Kata Kise sambil langsung memeluk Tetsuna. Tetsuna masih tenang walaupun dalam hati sudah menyumpah-nyumpah Kise yang bahkan belum sampai 5 menit bertemu sudah main peluk dengan seenaknya! Dan apamaksuddariembel-embel –cchiitu?

' Kamisamma, Tetsuna udah ga bisa napas' batin Tetsuna nelangsa, sudah dipanggil dengan nama aneh sekarang dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menghirup oksigen dengan benar. Ia tidak mau mati konyol di pelukan maut seseorang yang baru di kenalnya. Tentu saja tidak.

"Ki..kise-kun se..sak" Kata Tetsuna atau lebih tepatnya bisik karena memang kadar oksigen yang tidak mencukupi memaksanya untuk tidak bisa berbicara normal.

"Lepaskan dia Ryouta" Suara seseorang yang sedikit familiar di kepala Tetsuna membuat Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah Tetsuna. Wajah pucat semakin pucat akibat kurangnya pasokan oksigen, serta wajah yang sudah seperti orang yang hampir meninggalkan dunia dan menuju surga membuat Kise kalang kabut setengah mati.

"Kurokocchi! Daijobou-ssu!?" Kata Kise sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Tetsuna berharap dengan begitu nyawanya bisa segera terkumpul.

"Sudahlah Ryouta, biarkan dia masuk ke kelas, kita juga harus masuk" Kata orang tersebut.

"Eh? Baiklah Akashicchi" Kata Kise sambil menyerahkan tubuh Tetsuna yang masih lemas pada orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Akashi.

Akashi langsung membopong Tetsuna yang masih sadar tidak sadar ke dalam kelas dan diikuti oleh Kise. Suasana kelas yang awalnya ricuh bak pasar minggu seketika berubah hening ketika Akashi, Tetsuna, dan Kise memasuki kelas. Keheningan yang menyejukkan hati tidak berlangsung lama, setelah para perempuan yang ada di kelas menyadari bahwa dua sosok pria tampan overdosis memasuki kelas mereka.

"Kyaaa! Ganteng banget!" "Itu Akashi kan!? Akashi Seijuuro!? Mimpi apa semalem gua ya tuhan!" "Kyaa! Itu Kise! Kise Ryouta!" " Nikahi Aku bang!" "Apaan sih, gantengan juga gue" abaikan suara terakhir yang merupakan keirian seorang jones sejati yang tak kunjung laku.

"Diam semuanya!" Suara sensei yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan kelas sontak menghentikan celotehan kagum para kaum hawa dan celotehan iri para kaum adam.

"Kalian bertiga silahkan duduk" Kata Sensei mempersilahkan ketiga insan yang masih berdiri di depan kelas untuk duduk.

"Hai' sensei" Jawab ketiga insan tersebut serempak.

Tetsuna memilih bangku kosong di samping jendela yang terletak di bagian paling belakang kelas. Akashi yang melihat calon istri masa depannya duduk disana langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah, percayalah, Akashi tidak hanya handal dalam mengurus perusahaan, dia juga handal dalam hal bermodus ria.

"Kita bertemu lagi Tetsuna" Kata Akashi setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tetsuna.

"Hai' Akashi-kun, dan terimakasih untuk yang tadi" Kata Tetsuna sambil tersenyum tipis, garis bawahi saja kalau menurut kalian itu penting. Akashi terpesona untuk kedua kalinya, ia makin yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau malaikat biru di depannya ini adalah calon istrinya kelak.

"Akashi Seijuuro, perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Sensei memulai rutinitas perkenalan.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, aku berasal dari SMP Rakuzan, dan aku adalah calon suami Kuroko Tetsuna" kata Akashi dengan nada yang bisa dibilang ditekankan pada kata 'calon suami Kuroko Tetsuna'.

Satu kelas melongo mendengar penuturan Akashi. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro berkata bahwa dia sudah punya calon istri? Tetsuna mendelik pada Akashi, dirinya merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah berhubungan apapun dengan Akashi selain teman- itu pun baru dari tadi pagi.

Sensei di depan sana berdeham untuk mengatasi kekagetan atas penuturan sang murid yang bisa dibilang spesial itu.

"Baiklah, Kuroko Tetsuna" Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya guna memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroko Tetsuna dari SMP Seirin, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Kata Tetsuna sambil membungkukkan badannya. Cara perkenalan yang normal di banding orang pertama.

"Kise Ryouta..." Panggil sensei dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat makhluk kuning tidak mengambang yang langsung berdiri dengan pedenya di atas kursi.

"Kise Ryouta-ssu! Aku seorang model terkenal! asal SMP Kaijou~ senpaiku Kasamatsu juga bersekolah disini loh! Blablabla...yoroshiku minna!" Kata Kise memperkenalkan diri yang sebenarnya lebih baik disebut sebagai curhatan wanita PMS. Para murid lelaki dan beberapa murid perempuan sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri, masa bodo dengan semua curhatan Kise yang memang tak penting. Para penggemar setia Kise sudah pingsan bersama dengan darah segar yang mengucur deras dari hidung akibat feromon yang berlebihan. Sensei di depan memijat kepala pasrah, punya murid terkenal memang beda pikirnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya..."

Lebih baik kita lewati bagian perkenalan selanjutnya, kita lihat saja ke kelas Chihiro dan Nijimura.

"chihiro...hiro-chan..." bisik Nijimura sambil menoel-noel lengan teman sebangkunya Chihiro.

"Apaan sih ji!? Gua bilang jangan panggil gua Hiro-chan!" Kata Chihiro sambil melemparkan novelnya pada jidat mulus Nijimura. Membuat bibir Nijimura maju beberapa senti lagi.

"Hiro, lu jahat banget sih" Kata Nijimura sambil mengusap jidatnya yang terkena sambitan maut dari Chihiro.

"Rasain" Jawab Chihiro acuh sambil melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang terganggu akibat ulah Nijimura. Nijimura sudah kebal dengan sikap sang pujaan hati. Ia malah memeluk lengan Chihiro mesra. Chihiro berjengit kaget merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluk legannya, dilihatnya Nijimura sedang memeluk lengannya dan tidur disana layaknya anak kucing.

"Niji! Lepasin! Najis tau ga!" Kata Chihiro sambil menendang-nendang wajah Nijimura agar mau melepaskan pelukannya

"Ih,Hiro-chan mah gitu~" Kata Nijimura yang ternyata tidak kapok dengan tendangan serta penganiayaan dari Chihiro. Calon uke maso memang.

"Pergi lo!" Chihiro menendang Nijimura sekuat tenaga hingga terpental. Dirinya langsung mengungsi keluar dari kelas karena memang sedang jam kosong. Mungkin atap sekolah bias jadi tempat yang tepat.

Tetsuna menghela napas parah. Berdebat dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro memang tidak akan ada habisnya.

 _Flashback_

"Akashi-kun, apa maksudnya tadi?" Tanya Tetsuna pada Akashi saat sensei sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Kenapa Tetsuna? Apa Tetsuna ingin kita segera menikah?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, lagipula kita baru berkenalan tadi pagi" Kata Tetsuna datar. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Cinta bisa datang kapan saja Tetsuna" Kata Akashi menyanggah perkataan Tetsuna.

"Tapi mungkin saja itu bukan cinta Akashi-kun" Kata Tetsuna masih keras kepala

"Kau menarik Tetsuna" Kata Akashi keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun menang" Kata Tetsuna sambil menghela napas

 _Flashback End_

Tetsuna lagi-lagi menghela napas lelah, mungkin ia telah menciptakan rekor menghela napas terbanyak selama hidupnya saat ini. Akashi di sebelahnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dirinya tidak boleh menyerah mendapatkan calon istrinya…

 **TBC**

 **Yak! Momon update~ nyiahahah~ capek ngetiknya- karena waktu updatenya juga bareng sama Kuroko Not Again! Tapi semoga memuaskan~ kalo soal kapan Kisedai lainnya muncul? Mereka kan muncul bertahap~ saatnya bales review ga login~**

 **Hyori Sagi males login desu: Terimakasih buat saran-sarannya ya! ^^ sampe panjang-panjang gitu~ ini udah lanjut~ and thanks for review!**

 **AkaKuroFans: Ini udah lanjut kok! dan tenang~ KNA ga akan hitus kok...thanks for review~**

 **sekian…akhir kata**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Future Wife**

 **Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan sering terlupakan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis berhasil menarik perhatian seseorang yang serba perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro (AkashixFem!Kuroko)**

 **Warn:Typo, EYD ga beraturan, OOC, Judul ga nyambung sama isi, dll!**

Tetsuna melangkahkan pelan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Mungkin buku-buku disana bisa membantu mengangkat segala macam stress yang hinggap di kepalanya akibat tingkah cebol merah Akashi.

Tetsuna memilih beberapa buku yang sesuai dengan seleranya lalu mulai mencari tempat duduk di bagian paling belakang perpustakaan. Berharap Akashi tidak akan menemukannya untuk sementara waktu. Karena sejauh yang Tetsuna tau, Akashi Seijuuro merupakan seorang esper (hanya menurutnya).

Setelah mencari di setiap sudut perpustakaan, akhirnya Tetsuna menemukan tempat yang pas untuk bergulat dengan buku-bukunya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Tetsuna tidak jadi mendudukkan dirinya disana. Chihiro. Ya, seorang Kuroko Chihiro sedang tertidur lelap di tempat strategis yang baru saja di temukan Tetsuna.

"Nii-chan..." Panggil Tetsuna dengan tangan kanan yang menoel-noel pipi sang kakak yang ternyata sangat halus itu.

"Mnnngghh..." Chihiro hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebelum kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. image anak kebanggaan sekolah hancur berkeping-keping. chihiro akan jadi anak kebanggaan sekolah hanya pada saat kepepet. itulah mottonya.

Tetsuna menghela napas pasrah, toh kalau kakaknya sudah dalam mode mengebo, pasti akan susah di bangunkan. Akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kakak. Niatannya untuk pindah tadi segera dibuang jauh-jauh mengingat tadi dirinya melihat Nijimura juga berada di dalam perpustakaan. Tetsuna tidak mau kesucian kakaknya di renggut- setidaknya jangan di tempat ini.

matanya fokus pada barisan kata di depannya, sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk membuka lembaran buku berikutnya. Tetsuna bahagia, setidaknya seorang pangeran iblis berkedok pria tampan tetapi cebol itu belum menemukannya.

"hm...hm...hm.." Ia bersenandung kecil sambil terus melanjutkan bacaannya. orang di sebelahnya justru belum menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan- akan bangun maksudnya. masih setia bergelung manja dengan paha Tetsuna sebagai bantalnya. Tetsuna mendengus geli. kapan kakaknya ini bisa dewasa?

Akhirnya ia menutup sejenak bukunya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi memang bersembunyi manis di dalam kantung. memotret wajah tidur Chihiro yang bisa dibilang 'unyu'. Mengirimnya pada seseorang yang pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat foto tersebut. Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel ke dalam kantung,tangannya kembali meraih buku dan kembali fokus pada bacaanya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi meremat celananya, objek pelampiasan sakit hati setelah melihat Tetsuna bersama pria lain. Walaupun itu kakaknya, rasanya masih terasa sakit bagi Akashi. Apa begini rasanya cinta? Mungkin. Karena saya yang menulis pun tidak tau apa arti cinta sesungguhnya.

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan. Bukan maksud menyerah, ia hanya ingin mempersiapkan semuanya sebaik mungkin. Kuroko Tetsuna akan menjadi istrinya nanti. Dan itu pasti.

Tetsuna perlahan membuka matanya, mungkin karena keasikan denga bacaannya ia sampai tertidur. mencoba menggerakan kakinya yang terasa berat, Tetsuna baru ingat kalau sang kakak tadi tidur di pangkuannya. Tetsuna tersenyum kecil dengan perempatan di dahinya. Bukankah kakaknya ini sudah tidur dari siang tadi!? kenapa belum bangun juga!? bahkan sekarang matahari sudah hampir terbenam! Tetsuna menggerakkan tanganya, bermaksud untuk membangunkan sang kakak. tidak ada maksud lain, apalagi menampar atau jurus tinju ignite passnya. tetapi, niatnya itu di urumgkan karena Tetsuna merasakan seperti ada sesuatu di bahunya. Sebuah jas. Tetsuna tersenyum kecil, pasti kakaknya itu sempat bangun dari tidurnya untuk sekedar menyelimuti Tetsuna.

"Nii-chan...bangun..." Kata Tetsuna sambil mencubit kecil pipi Chihiro.

"Nggh..." Chihiro mengacuhkan panggilan Tetsuna dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada paha Tetsuna. Mungkin saja dia tidak benar-benar tidur, hanya modus.

"Nii-chan, Nijimura-kun sedang berjalan kemari loh" Kata Tetsuna mencoba menggoda Chihiro. Entah kenapa, tidak biasanya Tetsuna sangat ingin menjahili kakaknya itu.

"HAH!? Seriusan!? mana!?" Chihiro secara ajaib langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin efek trauma- atau mungkin rasa cinta? membuat Chihiro langsung bangun begitu mendengar nama Nijimura.

"Pfft-.." Tetsuna membungkam mulutnya. mencegah tawa yang akan meluncur akibat ulah sang kakak.

"Tetsuna? -ehem- jadi apa maksudnya dengan membawa-bawa nama si monyong itu?" Tanya Chihiro kalem. di abaikannya rasa malu akibat kelakuannya tadi.

Tetsuna hanya diam. Matanya justru menatap sesuatu di belakang Chihiro. Bukan hantu, bukan. Tatapan Tetsuna justru menunjukkan rasa geli.

"Hiro-chan tega banget sih..." Sebuah suara berat di samping telinga membuat Chihiro refleks menamparkan buku yang memang masih ada di tangannya.

"Aduuh! Chihiro lu jahat banget sih!" Protes orang tersebut.

"Oh Niji, baru juga gua mau minta maaf, ga jadi deh" Kata Chihiro acuh sambil memutar bola mata. Walau dalam hati bersyukur karena Nijimura tidak melihat kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Jahat lu Ro..." Nijimura memajukan bibirnya yang memang sudah maju beberapa centi lagi.

"Jangan monyong-monyong gitu lu ji! geli gua liatnya!" Chihiro mengibas-ngibaskan bukunya di depan wajah Nijimura.

"Pffft-" Lagi-lagi Tetsuna tertawa. Ia benar-benar terhibur melihat 'calon' pasangan di depannya ini.

"Oi! jangan ketawa dong Tetsuna-chan!" Nijimura makin monyong mendengar Tetsuna tertawa.

"B-baiklah, kalian lanjutkan saja pembicaraannya! Aku pulang duluan!" Kata Tetsuna sambil melambaikan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda hitam abu-abu tersebut.

"T-tetsuna-chan!" Teriak Chihiro. Berharap Tetsuna mau kembali dan membawanya pergi . Tapi apa daya, Tetsuna justru makin mempercepat langkahnya sambil tersenyum. Chihiro miris. Bahkan adiknya sendiri tega meninggalkannya dengan makhluk alay nan mesum di depannya ini.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa" Kata Nijimura mencoba membuat Chihiro tenang. Memang, tujuannya kemari hanyalah mencari Chihiro dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Bener lo?" Chihiro mencoba memastikan. Siapa tau ternyata makhluk monyong di depannya ini berbohong dan malah membawanya ke tempat remang-remang- imajinasi Chihiro mulai meliar kemana-mana.

"Bener!" Nijimura mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil menyengir bangga. Padahal tak satupun hal yang harus di banggakan.

Chihiro menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya pulang bersama Nijimura.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang" Kata Chihiro sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar dari tempat mereka berada tadi.

Nijimura mengikuti dengan bahagia. Meskipun hanya pulang bersama, Nijimura sudah bahagia.

"Tadaima..." Kata Tetsuna sambil melepas sepatu dan menatanya di rak sepatu.

"Okaeri..." Balas Ibu Tetsuna dari arah dapur.

"Tetsuna-chan! Nanti makan malam kau harus turun ya! Otou-sanmu akan memberitahukan sesuatu!" Kata Ibu Tetsuna mengingatkan. Anak perempuannya yang satu itu memang sulit jika disuruh untuk makan malam. Bawaan orok memang.

" Hai' Okaa-san" Tetsuna menjawab singkat. Membawa kedua kakinya gontai menuju kamar. Hari yang melelahkan, penuh dengan kejutan pula. Apakah masih akan ada kejutan lagi nanti? pikir Tetsuna. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, sudah cukup dengan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Sekarang saatnya menikmati malam hari dengan damai.

"Apa!? Otou-san Serius!?" Tetsuna berteriak histeris. Hampir kehilangan nyawa karena tersedak makanannya sendiri akibat kaget. pikirannya salah, kejutan kali ini justru lebih parah daripada di sekolah tadi.

"Iya Tetsuna, mulai minggu depan Akashi Seijuuro adalah tunanganmu" Kepala keluarga Kuroko masih kalem.

"Eh? EH!?" Chihiro juga ikut berteriak histeris. Meskipun sedikit terlambat mencerna,tetapi akhirnya Chihiro mengerti.

"T-tapi! T-tetsuna-chan!" Chihiro mencoba protes. Tidak terima jika adik kecil sekaligus malaikatnya harus di persunting oleh orang lain. Dirinya tidak akan pernah rela memang. Sang kepala keluarga memandang tajam. Chihiro kalah. Kalau ayahnya sudah seperti itu, tidak ada lagi kata protes.

Tetsuna masih shock, Akashi...Seijuuro?

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Yak! chapter ini akhirnya update! uapah ini!? kenapa romance banget!? /plak/ uhuk- gaya penulisan saya memang kadang berubah sesuai mood. jadi jangan heran kalau tiap chapter bisa beda~ oh iya, ini mengenai request, kalau mau ngasih masukan atau ide tentang fic saya CharaxReader yang akan datang silahkan~ dengan senang hati bakal saya terima! yosh! saatnya bales review~**

 **Hyori Sagi yang lagi-lagi gak login: Yo halo lagi~ nggak kok saya ga bosen!**

 **wah makin baik ya? makasih~ dan hm...mas typo? waduh masih ada aja ya? X'D semoga di chap ini paling ga berkurang lah~ dan makasih buat sarannya soal kata menyanggah itu! nanti kalau sempet saya perbaiki~ yosh! thanks for review! dan ini sudah lanjut~**

 **yak! akhir kata...**

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Future Wife**

 **Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna, seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan sering terlupakan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, berhasil menarik perhatian seseorang yang serba perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro (AkashixFem!Kuroko)**

 **Warn:** **Typo,EYD ga beraturan,Cerita ga nyambung ama judul, OOC, dll!**

Tetsuna diam mebisu, nafasnya seakan tercekat. Jadi benar kalau cebol merah Akashi itu seorang dukun!? Perkataannya mengenai istri dan Tetsuna itu kini akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Tetsuna tak berani protes. Sebagai anak yang berbakti, apapun kemauan orang tua harus dituruti. Anak yang baik memang.

Chihiro di sebelahnya memandang sedih, apakah adiknya akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau Tetsuna tersakiti? Bagaimana kalau Tetsuna nanti kurang makan? Bagai-

Ayolah kalian berdua, Tetsuna Cuma mau tunangan! Bukan pergi merantau ke negeri orang! Dan Tetsuna ga mungkin kekurangan makan maz! Hell, Akashi itu anak orang paling kaya se jepang!

Abaikan kalimat di atas, itu hanya sekedar curahan emosi. Lebih baik kita mengulang kejadian awal bagaimana Tetsuna bisa diputuskan menjadi tunangan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

 _ **Flashback**_

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya tegap, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring langkah kaki di koridor mansion yang sepi. Tujuannya adalah ruangan sang ayah Akashi Seichirou. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Walau dalam hati gugup setengah mati, Akashi memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk.." Satu jawaban singkat dari dalam. Akashi membuka pintu perlahan, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan meja sang ayah.

"Ada apa Seijuuro?" Seichirou bertanya, memangkukan wajah pada kedua tangan.

Akashi menyeringai, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kuroko Tetsuna,dia harus menjadi istriku. Aku serahkan itu pada ayah, aku akan membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku" Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar serius soal Tetsuna.

"Kuroko ya...menarik, jadi ada juga wanita yang bisa menarik perhatianmu" Seichirou tertawa elegan. Meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, Seichirou senang anaknya itu sudah belajar mencintai meski dengan caranya sendiri.

Akashi berdiri, membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali pada pintu dan keluar dari ruangan sang ayah.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Tetsuna menyeret langkahnya tidak ikhlas menuju kelas, meskipun begitu dirinya ingin segera bertemu dengan Akashi dan memberikan jurus ignite pass andalannya. Berharap dengan itu Akashi bisa langsung dimakamkan dan diberi dupa. Kuroko Tetsuna bisa menjadi sadis saat marah.

Membuka pintu pelan, Tetsuna melangkahkan kaki menuju bangkunya. Meja di sampingnya masih kosong, itu artinya Akashi belum tiba. Menghela napas lelah, Tetsuna memilih melihat keluar jendela berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dilihat.

Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungan Tetsuna, bukannya melihat pemandangan yang indah Tetsuna malah melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang bersama seorang siswi. Ah, siswi itu pasti ingin menyatakan cinta. Hah, siswi itu menangis dan langsung berlari pergi. Pasti dia ditolak,pikir Tetsuna.

Tidak ingin lama-lama melihat Akashi, Tetsuna kali ini memilih membuka novelnya dan mulai membaca. Kata demi kata dibaca perlahan, sesekali mendalami arti tersembunyi dalam setiap kalimat. Kuroko Tetsuna sukses sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Bahkan Tetsuna mungkin tidak menyadari Akashi yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya memperhatikan. Akashi tersenyum memandangi Tetsuna, melihat wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi saat membaca buku terlihat lucu. Tak mau membuang waktu, demi kesejahteraan Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di kantung. Difotonya setiap kali Tetsuna mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bung.

Tetsuna perlahan menutup bukunya. Masih belum menyadari pemuda di sampingnya. Dirinya tersenyum kecil. Puas mungkin dengan bukunya? Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi apapun sebabnya hal itu sukses membuat wajah Akashi sedikit dihiasi rona merah.

"Tetsuna" Sebuah suara yang sedikit berat membuat Tetsuna menengok. Mood yang awalnya sudah tersusun langsung hancur seketika.

"Akashi-kun..." Tetsuna membalas suram. Ia masih menahan diri agar tidak membuat Akashi masuk Unit Gawat Darurat sekarang juga.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta, pertunangan kita minggu depan pasti berjalan lancar" Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang belum pernah Tetsuna lihat. Senyuman tulus Akashi tersebut berhasil membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah seputih porselen milik Tetsuna.

"Akashi-kun no Baka!" Tetsuna memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi tertawa kecil melihat Tetsuna menjadi tsundere seperti salah satu anggota tim basketnya.

"Tetsuna, mau ikut ke gym bersamaku nanti?" Akashi bertanya dengan selembut mungkin. Menantikan jawaban dari sang pujaan hati.

"Maaf Akashi-kun tapi aku sibuk" Tetsuna membalas dingin, sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun. Tetsuna hanya merasa marah dengan Akashi. Masalahnya tetap sama, apa-apaan dengan pertunangan itu!? Kalau saja Tetsuna bukan anak nurut baik-baik pasti dirinya sudah mengemasi barang dan pergi dari rumah. Untungnya tidak.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau pertunangannya di percepat menjadi besok?" kata Akashi sambil memangkukan wajah pada sebelah tangannya.

"A-! Baiklah Akashi-kun aku akan ikut!" Tetsuna refleks berdiri. Minggu depan saja dirinya sudah ingin bunuh diri, apalagi dipercepat besok!? Mungkin kalau itu terjadi obat nyamuk adalah pilihan tepat.

"Baiklah, sekarang duduklah Tetsuna, sensei sudah datang" Akashi berkata sambil melirik ke depan kelas. Dan benar saja, sensei sudah ada di depan sana dan untungnya tidak melihat Tetsuna karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Baru kali ini Tetsuna bersyukur mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

Tetsuna langsung mendaratkan dirinya pada kursi dan melihat ke arah jendela. Dirinya benar-benar kesal dengan Akashi! Apa-apaan si cebol merah itu! Rasanya Tetsuna ingin meledak kapan saja.

"Ji, gua galau" Chihiro berkata lemas sambil memainkan pensilnya.

"Lo kenapa beb?" Nijimura bertanya khawatir. Tidak biasanya gebetan sepihaknya ini galau ataupun penyakit ABG labil lainnya.

"Beb dengkulmu! Orang lagi galau juga jangan dibikin emosi!" Chihiro melemparkan buku tepat mengenai wajah Nijimura.

"Iya-iya! Sakit tau ga! Jadi sekarang kenapa lu galau? Ga biasanya" Nijimura bertanya sambil mengelus wajahnya yang tampan menurutnya.

"Tetsuna Ji..." Chihiro berkata lirih. Nijimura mulai serius mendengarkan.

"Tetsuna-chan gue Ji..." Chihiro masih belum berkata jelas. Nijimura masih mencoba sabar menunggu.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa adek gue yang paling imut, Maji Tenshi, istri idaman gue kudu jadi milik orang lain!?" Chihiro berteriak histeris. Mulai membuat suasana drama opera sabun. Nijimura diam. Otaknya sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan disampaikan oleh Chihiro.

"Seriusan lu Ro!? Tetsuna-chan!? P-pacar!?" Nijimura menggebrak meja Chihiro shock. Meskipun begini, Nijimura sudah menganggap Tetsuna sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Lebih parah Ji...minggu depan Tetsuna-chan bakal tunangan..." Chihiro mencakar mejanya sebagai pelampiasan. Masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa adik kecilnya itu harus sudah bertunangan dengan orang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal.

"HAH!? Tunangan!? T-tapi Tetsuna-chan kan masih SMA!" Nijimura shock berat. Mungkin kalau pacaran itu masih sedikit wajar, tapi tunangan? Hell yeah, langkahi dulu mayatnya untuk mendapatkan(calon) adik iparnya itu.

"Gue tau Ji...gue tau...tapi papa gue bilang gitu, jadi gimana lagi?" Chihiro menatap sayu Nijimura. Dirinya makin baper bahasa kerennya karena makin mengingat masalah ini.

" Yang sabar ya Ro, gue yakin orang yang dipilihin papa lu pasti yang terbaik buat Tetsuna" Nijimura mengelus pelan kepala Chihiro, berharap itu bisa sedikit membuat pemuda di depannya itu merasa baikan.

Chihiro mengangguk pelan. Dan entah mengapa ia tidak ingin menyingkirkan tangan Nijimura yang sedang mengelus kepalanya saat ini. Mungkin Chihiro memang lagi labil.

" Tetsuna, ayo kita pergi sekarang" Akashi berdiri dari kursinya. Mengingatkan Tetsuna tentang percakapan tadi pagi.

"Akashi-kun dulu-"

"Jangan berharap bisa kabur Tetsuna..." Akashi menggandeng tangan Tetsuna dan membawanya menuju Gym tempat anggota klub basket.

"Hah...padahal aku juga ingin seperti itu dengan Kurokocchi" Kise tersenyum sedih sambil memandangi punggung Tetsuna dan Akashi yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mungkin, kisah cinta ini akan berjalan lebih rumit dari yang kita semua kira.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya update! Huahahaha~ maafkan telat -/\\- bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga suka~ oh iya, soal fic saya yang Kuroko Not Again saya akan buat extra chapter! Isinya tentang fancervices GoM+MomoixKuroko! Jadi ditunggu aja! Sekarang saatnya bales review~**

 **Kecebongcchi males login: Yo juga! Ya begitulah hehe.. /garuk-garuk kepala/ benarkah? Syukur deh :'D dan soal lamar melamar dijelaskan disini! Jadi selamat menikmati semoga suka!~**

 **Yosh! Dan akhir kata,**

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Future Wife**

 **Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna, seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa- biasa saja berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang serba perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro** **(AkashixFem!Kuroko) Warn: Typo, EYD ga beraturan,OOC, judul ga nyambung sama isi, dll!**

Akashi dan Tetsuna berjalan tidak sinkron menuju gym. Bagaimana tidak? Yang terlihat saat ini adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang menyeret seorang siswi berambut baby blue yang sedang pasang tampang 'radius 100m bacok' atau lebih jelasnya Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Akashi-kun, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Mencoba protes untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tetsuna masih ikhtiar.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu, nanti Tetsuna akan kabur" Akashi mencoba sabar menanggapi protes Tetsuna yang sedari tadi sudah menggunung.

"Tidak akan!" Tetsuna menggembungkan pipi kesal. Kenapa makhluk ini tau rencana- salah, maksudnya kenapa makhluk cebol ini tidak percaya padanya!? Tetsuna kan anak baik.

"Sudahlah Tetsuna, lagipula kita sudah sampai" Akashi mencoba menenangkan Tetsuna yang akan melakukan jurus ignite passnya.

Tetsuna mendengus. Gagal sudah rencananya membawa Akashi Seijuuro ke UGD saat ini juga.

Suara decitan sepatu yang bergema menyambut. Para pemain dengan peluh disekujur tubuh, diperkirakan hasil latihan keras mengisi ruang pandang Tetsuna. Tetapi ada satu kelompok yang membuat Tetsuna tertarik, kelompok dengan anggota berambut pelangi di bench paling pojok.

"Tertarik pada rekan timku Tetsuna?" Akashi membuka suara. Sedari tadi dirinya memang menyadari kalau Tetsuna melihat kearah teman-teman berambut pelanginya.

Tetsuna berniat ngeles, tapi segera diurungkan mengingat pria di depannya ini serba tahu. Daripada malu lebih baik mengaku saja.

"S-sedikit" Tetsuna menjawab jujur. Dirinya memang tidak segitunya tertarik pada kumpulan rainbow head tersebut.

Akashi tersenyum mafhum. Rupanya Kuroko Tetsuna benar-benar tsundere saudara-saudara. Tak apa, orang bilang tsundere itu imut.

Akashi berjalan menuju kerumunan pelangi tersebut, begitu pula Tetsuna yg mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tetsuna memasang wajah paling datarnya. Dilihatnya para pelangi itu sibuk dengan benda maupun kelakuan absurd mereka masing masing. Apakah teman Akashi memang sama absurdnya dengan pria itu?

"Semuanya, jangan malas-malasan! Dan sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian pada manager kedua kita!"

Hah? Apa katanya? Manager? Tunggu...sejak kapan Tetsuna setuju untuk menjadi manager dari club basket!?

"T-tungg-!"

"Mana? Tidak ada orang di sebelahmu" Seorang berambut navy blue dengan kulit eksotis bertanya malas. Protes tak jadi keluar, ternyata jarak sedekat ini pun Tetsuna masih tak terlihat.

"Anoo, aku disini" Tetsuna membuka suara.

"Hyaaaa! Sejak kapan kau ada disana!?" Pria eksotis tadi memasang tampang horor, begitu pula pelangi lain yang memang memperhatikan.

"Sejak Akashi-kun disini" Tetsuna menjawab enteng. Toh dirinya sudah biasa begini.

"Sudah, sekarang cepat perkenalkan diri kalian" Akashi memijat kening heran, bagaimana makhluk se unyu Tetsuna bisa tidak terlihat? Dirinya heran.

"Midorima Shintarou nanodayo" Seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hijau lumut serta err- teddy bear ditangannya memperkenalkan diri pertama kali. Nanodayo? Ah, mungkin gaya bahasanya.

"Aomine Daiki, salam kenal!" kemudia disusul oleh pria eksotis berambut navy blue tadi.

"Mura..nyem...sakibara...at..nyem...sushi...nyem" Yang satu ini bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Seorang titan berambut ungu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan mulut yang bahkan masih penuh dengan makanan ringan.

"Himuro Tatsuya, semoga betah disini" yang terakhir ini tampaknya paling normal. Berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata, serta senyuman yang teduh. Ah, syukurlah Tetsuna masih ditemani orang waras disini.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Tetsuna memperkenalkan dirinya setelah mendengar semua perkenalan diri para pelangi. Tidak adil bukan kalo ga ikutan kenalan?

"Minnacchi! Maaf terlambat-ssu! " Sebuah suara cempreng membuat semua makhluk pelangi begitu pula Tetsuna menengok. Rupanya itu adalah Kise Ryouta yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Tetsuna baru tahu, rupanya Kise juga ikut club Basket. Dikirinya Kise hanya cowok tebar pesona yang bahkan tak bisa apa-apa. Sakit banget Tetsuna.

"Loh? Kurokocchi sedang apa disini-ssu?" Kise bertanya heran saat melihat Tetsuna berada ditengah-tengah makhluk pelangi para temannya.

"Dia manager disini mulai hari ini Ryouta" Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Lalu Momoicchi bagaimana-ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya.

"Ah, Tetsuna disini akan membantu tugas-tugas Momoi, jadi kita punya dua manager" Akashi kembali menjelaskan.

Kise hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian segera melangkah menuju ruang ganti.

"Kuro-chin mau pocky" Murasakibara menyodorkan sekotak pocky pada Tetsuna.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih Murasakibara-kun" Tetsuna menolak halus sekaligus heran. Kuro-chin...katanya?

Murasakibara kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat.

"Ah, aku ada satu pengumuman penting lagi" Akashi kembali membuka suara. Perasaan Tetsuna sudah tidak enak, pasti kejadian ini akan terulang.

"Kuroko Tetsuna adalah tunanganku, dan siapa yang berani menggodanya bersiaplah merasakan kejamnya neraka" Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Yang malah membuat semuanya makin merinding. Jangan tanya mengenai neraka yang dimaksud Akashi. Aomine Daiki pernah menjadi saksi hidup.

Tetsuna lelah maz, lagi-lagi dirinya diperlakukan begini. Iya sih Tetsuna memang tunangannya- tunggu! Tetsuna tidak akan mengakui kalau makhluk cebol merah Akashi itu merupakan tunangannya.

"Akashi-kun aku mohon jangan katakan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu-" Tetsuna menc oba protes, mungkin saja kali ini protes yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa ditanggapi. Mungkin ya..

"Jadi Tetsuna malu menjadi tunanganku? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menikah? Tetsuna tidak akan malu menjadi istriku" Mpret, pilihan salah bagi Tetsuna untuk protes. Bukannya selamat malah jadi makin celaka.

"Aku tidak akan mau menjadi istri Akashi-kun" Tetsuna mencoba membalas.

"Tetsuna akan mau, itu karena aku akan membuat Tetsuna jatuh cinta padaku" Akashi kembali membalas dengan rayuan gombal khas pujangga. Abaikan.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Akashi-kun" Tetsuna tetap ngotot. Harga diri seorang Kuroko harus dijunjung tinggi. Dirinya tidak boleh kalah dengan Akashi imitasi di depannya ini.

"Tidak, Tetsuna pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku" Akashi rupanya juga masih bersikeras ngotot.

"Aku-"

"Stop nanodayo!" Midorima memotong perkataan Tetsuna. Please, dirinya sudah greget mendengar debat pasangan di depannya ini.

Kuroko langsung mingkem menghentikan protes. Dirinya mungkin memang harus mengalah sekali-sekali meskipun nyatanya dirinya selalu kalah debat dengan Akashi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Siapa cewek imut ini!?" Sebuah suara pekikan membuat semua kepala menengok pada asal suara. Diasana terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan ukuran yang tidak ingin saya bahas sedang berdiri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"K-kuroko Tetsuna desu, yoroshiku" Tetsuna memperkenalkan dirinya sopan. Memang dirinya akan menjadi tidak sopan hanya pada Akashi. Sebut saja perlakuan spesial.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii! Aku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal Kuroko-chan!" Gadis bersama Momoi tersebut langsung menerjang Tetsuna dalam pelukannya.

"S-sesak Momoi-san" Tetsuna mencoba melepaskan pelukan Momoi. Dirinya kali ini tak mau mati konyol di pelukan seorang gadis yang baru saja di kenalnya beberapa detik lalu. Entah mengapa saya merasa flashback di kalimat tadi.

"Satsuki! Kau akan membunuh Tetsu!" Aomine berteriak bar-bar tepat di sebelah telinga Momoi, membuat sang gadis cemberut kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Heee! Maaf Kuroko-chan! Bertahanlah!" Momoi memasang tampang absurd antara kasian, bersalah, dan horor melihat keadaan Tetsuna setelah lepas dari pelukannya. Sungguh, Momoi sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk membunuh Kuroko! Sama sekali tidak!

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Momoi-san, tenang saja" Tetsuna mencoba menenangkan Momoi yang makin heboh.

Momoi mengangguk paham, walau dalam hati masih merasa bersalah karena hampir membunuh anak orang tak bersalah.

"Ngomong-gomong Tetsuna, Satsuki adalah manager pertama club basket kita belajarlah banyak darinya" Akashi mencoba sedikit merubah suasana.

"Hai' Akashi-kun" Tetsuna nurut, daripada pertunangkan dibuat besok dan dirinya akan segera menikah dengan makhluk merah itu- tidak! Jangan sampai! Tetsuna menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak mungkin Tetsuna akan menikah dengan Akashi! Ya! Kalau ga kepepet disuruh papa-

Sekali lagi Tetsuna memperhatikan para pelangi di depannya, kali ini dengan Momoi yang menemani di sebelahnya.

Kise sedang merajuk Aomine agar mau bermain one on one dengannya, Midorima sedang melilitkan perban pada tangannya, Akashi sedang berbicara dengan pelatih, serta Murasakibara dan Himuro yang sedang bermain suap-suapan mesra(?).

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis. Mungkin harinya tidak akan seburuk itu bersama para teman-teman barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Saya kembali~ maaf upadate lama! *sungkem* ini karena saya sibuk plus sempat kena WB :'v tapi semoga readers sekalian suka! Terimakasih buat yang udah review! akhir kata**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Future wife**

 **Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan sering terlupakan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis berhasil membuat orang yang serba perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro tertarik!**

Tetsuna berjalan kesana kemari membagikan minuman untuk para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kadang Tetsuna merasa iba melihat keadaan lepek para Kiseki no Sedai setelah selesai latihan. Hah~ benar-benar luar biasa mereka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Tetsuna, ada apa?" Akashi yang melihat Tetsuna melamun di depannya bertanya.

"Eh? Ah- tidak ada apa-apa Akashi-kun" Tetsuna menjawab sedikit kaget. Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Tetsuna.

Ini adalah hari kedua Tetsuna menjadi manager tim basket inti. Dan tersisa 5 hari lagi sebelum Tetsuna menjadi tunangan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi senang sedangkan Tetsuna _senep._ Banyak hal-hal baru yang Tetsuna ketahui selama 2 hari bersama club basket, tentunya bukan sesuatu ambigu yang reader sekalian bayangkan. Misalnya, kebiasaan para anggota inti, tanggal lahir, bahkan sampai nama-nama saudara mereka. Tetsuna memang anak berbakat.

"Semuanya kembali latihan sekarang!" Akashi berteriak sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Semua makhluk pelangi langsung berdiri dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas karena harus kembali ke medan perang. 'Semoga ada gangguan mendadak' batin mereka kompak.

BRAAAK

Pintu gym yang memang sengaja ditutup itu dibuka kasar.

"Tetsuna-chan!? Tetsuna-chan kamu disini!?" Sebuah suara teriakan yang amat sangat memekakan telinga terdengar. Sesosok Kuroko Chihiro berdiri disana. Tetsuna membulatkan mata kaget, bagaimana kakaknya itu tau kalau dia ada di sini? Jangan remehkan sinyal incest wahai anak polos.

Akashi memincingkan matanya tidak suka. Siapa pemuda ubanan yang barusan menyebut-nyebut nama Tetsuna-nya? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Chihiro melihat sekeliling dan menemukan adiknya berada di tengah-tengah makhluk pelangi. Sontak saja dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menghampiri sang adik.

"Ada apa Nii-chan?" Tetsuna bertanya tenang. Kamuflase menghilangkan rasa khawatir di dada.

"Niji! Si Niji!" Chihiro berteriak frustasi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Tetsuna. Akashi ingin mencoba menghentikan namun langsung terdiam setelah otaknya meloading kata 'Nii-chan' yang diucapkan oleh Tetsuna.

"Eh? Nijimura-san kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuna heran. Mana mau kakaknya ini datang seperti orang kesetanan seperti ini hanya untuk Nijimura. Boro-boro ngomong aja selalu ditinggal ngeluyur.

"Niji sakaratu- maksudnya Nijimura sekarat!" Chihiro masih tidak mengecilkan volume suaranya. Benar-benar terlihat di wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu kini terlihat khawatir.

"A-apa? M-maksudnya?" Otak Tetsuna tiba-tiba tidak bisa diajak kompromi, apa? Kekasih kakaknya itu sekarat?

"gua harus gimana!? Tetsuna-chan...Niji..." Perkataan Chihiro makin memelan di setiap kata. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Oke, sekarang Nii-chan jelaskan dulu apa maksudnya Nijimura-san sekarat" Tetsuna mencoba menenangkan kakaknya dengan menyuruhnya duduk serta memberinya sebotol air putih. Chihiro mengangguk kecil.

Makhluk pelangi saling berpandangan kemudian serempak duduk di depan Chihiro dan Tetsuna, tertarik mendengar curhatan seorang Kuroko Chihiro. Akashi juga ikut-ikutan duduk dengan tangan meremat gunting. Cemburu? Pasti.

"Gini...tadi gua ama Niji tuh lagi di jalan pulang, trus ada pencuri bersepeda yang lagi dikejar polisi...nah tiba-tiba aja pencuri itu ngarahin sepedanya kearah gua ama si Niji! Si Niji langsung dorong gua dan dia...ketabrak..dan itu! Sumpah keras banget! Kata dokter bahkan ada pendarahan dalam sama benturan serius di kepalanya! Gua...Tetsuna-chan" Chihiro menceritakan segala awal mula bagaimana Nijimura bisa sekarat. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes melalui matanya saat menceritakan semuanya.

Tetsuna, Momoi, dan para Kisedai langsung tersentuh mendengar penuturan Chihiro. Sepertinya Chihiro benar-benar menyayangi Nijimura.

"Nii-chan...jangan panik dulu, berdoa aja yang terbaik buat Nijimura-san..kita bakal bantu doa juga kok! Ya kan?" Tetsuna bertanya pada para Kisedai dan Momoi yang disambut dengan anggukan mereka. Chihiro terharu, ternyata Tetsuna adik kecilnya mempunyai banyak teman yang baik. Akashi masih mencoba sabar menunggu segala macam acara ini selesai.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke tempat Nijimura-san?" Kata Tetsuna pada kakaknya yang masih menangis. Semua pelangi (-akashi) mengangguk serempak mengiyakan. Akashi menghela nafas pasrah. Nundanya beneran lama kayaknya.

Akhirnya setelah adegan pertumpahan air mata mereka semua, ya semuanya karena para anggota Kisedai dan Momoi memaksa untuk ikut menjenguk Nijimura ke rumah sakit. Mereka memilih berjalan kaki dikarenakan jarak sekolah dan rumah sakit yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Butuh 10 menit berjalan kaki hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Chihiro segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar tempat Nijimura berada, Tetsuna,Momoi dan Kisedai mengikuti di belakangnya.

Chihiro berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan nomor 303, angker? Ini bukan horror jadi lupakan. Ia kemudian menggeser pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, begitu pula dengan Tetsuna serta para mahkluk pelangi. Chihiro mendudukkan diri di kursi, Tetsuna dan para menjauhkan pelangi sedikit menjauhkan diri memberi privasi. Chihiro miris melihat kondisi Nijimura yang dipenuhi perban serta selang dimana-mana.

"Ji, bangun lo Ji! Tega amat lu merem gini! Ntar gua mau nabok siapa? Kan gaada yang maso kayak lo Ji! Bangun lah!" Chihiro berkata dengan air mata mengalir pada Nijimura yang masih tertidur di atas kasur.

Tetsuna memandang kasihan kakaknya. Seumur-umur sang kakak hanya pernah bersikap seperti ini di depannya saja, itupun hanya sekali saat anjing kesayangan kakaknya itu mati. Sementara itu para pelangi di belakang sedang berebut tisu untuk antisipasi suasana kembali DANIS alias Darurat Nangis.

"Kampret lo Ji! Kenapa belum bangun juga sih!? Bangun dong! Gua...gua nunggu nih!" Chihiro kembali berteriak dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan saya yang menulis pun juga tak tahan melihatnya.

Semua pelangi langsung terharu seketika, entah mengapa mereka mungkin memang tampang preman tapi hati hello k*tty. Tetsuna menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman-teman pelanginya yang ternyata sama sensitivenya dengan cewek baper. Pengecualian untuk Akashi yang tetap bergeming sambil melihat lurus ke arah Chihiro.

"Ji, lo tau ga...entah kenapa gitu ya hati gua tuh rasanya sakit banget Ji liat lo kayak gini. Kayak diremet-remet sesek gitu Ji" Chihiro mengecilkan volume suaranya saat memulai sesi mencurahkan isi hati. Yang dibelakang sudah menyiapkan popcorn beserta tisu bersama mereka.

Nijimura masih bergeming, belum ada tanda-tanda akan bangun seperti di sinetron drama picisan.

"Masa sih gua suka ama makhluk monyong kayak lo Ji?" Kata Chihiro dengan suara yang semakin parau.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi Ro"

"Loh? Loh? Hah!? Niji kok lo udah bangun!?" Chihiro terkejut bukan main, entah bagaimana Nijimura tiba-tiba bisa sadar dan langsung mengatakan hal absurd seperti dalam sinetron.

"Please, gua mohon bilang sekali lagi..." Nijimura kembali membuka suara dengan wajah yang memelas seakan menahan sakit. Chihiro tak tega, akhirnya ia mengulang kembali kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi namun dengan sedikit berbeda.

"Gua suka ama lu nyong.." Kata Chihiro sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kasur Nijimura, mungkin mukanya yang putih itu kini sudah diselimuti oleh rona merah yang pekat. Nijimura tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar perkataan Chihiro. Akhirnya, cintanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan...sungguh bunda, Niji bahagia.

"Gua juga suka ama lo kok Ro...udah dari dulu malah" Kata Nijimura sambil mengusap pelan kepala Chihiro yang masih di tenggelamkan di atas kasur.

Semua penonton yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung menangis berjamaah. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa juga yang ga terharu liat adegan sweet kayak gini di depan mata? Mungkin Cuma Akashi yang iya, Tetsuna mah masih menitikkan air mata.

Akashi yang menganggap semua adegan tidak penting (menurutnya) telah selesai langsung menarik tangan Tetsuna keluar dari sana. Tetsuna refleks kaget dan mengikuti langkah Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna setelah mereka berada di luar. Akashi menunduk dalam membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh poninya yang mulai memanjang.

"Maaf..." Lirih Akashi masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Tetsuna memiringkan kepalanya heran, maaf? Untuk apa?

 **TBC**

 **A/N: TBC dengan tidak elitenya! XD pertama-tama~ saya mau minta maaf karena update yang super duper lemot karena otak mampet semoga kali ini ga mengecewakan! Chapter kali ini saya sengaja memfokuskan ke NijiHiro sebelum kembali ke AkaTetsu~ ok sekian dari saya thanks for review! ^^ dan baca omakenya~**

 **Omake**

"Ji.." Panggil Chihiro.

"Apa sayang?" Tanya Nijimura pada 'pacar barunya'. Chihiro memandang kesal.

"Apaan sih! Sayang muka lo! Gua Cuma heran aja...kok lo udah bangun sih?" Tanya Chihiro pada Nijimura.

"Jadi ga seneng kalo gua bangun?" Kata Nijimura dengan raut wajah dimelas-melaskan.

"Seneng lah- eh! Maksudnya gua Cuma heran aja!" Kata Chihiro dengan wajah memerah.

"Mungkin kekuatan cinta?" Jawab Nijimura sambil tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Chihiro.

"Ngaco lu nyong! Dasar monyong!" Sembur Chihiro dengan wajah yang makin memerah. Aih- Chihiro tsundere juga rupanya.

"Monyong gini lo juga tetep cinta kan?" Kata Nijimura lalu menarik tubuh Chihiro dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Monyong! Lu ngapainnn!?" Umpat Chihiro pada Nijimura yang dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Nijimura hanya tertawa mendengar protesan Chihiro.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa para jon- maksud saya para Kisedai serta Momoi masih ada di dalam ruangan itu dan memandang iri? Memang kalau pasangan baru, dunia serasa milik berdua.


	7. Pengumuman

JENG~ Momon disini!

Disini saya mau mohon maaf sebesar besarnya -/\\-) saya akan hiatus sampai awal tahun nanti…but jangan sedih dulu! Karena nanti saya bakal bawa 2 chapter atau mungkin lebih buat sekali update! so nantikan ya~ /ngarep amat/


	8. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan fict ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf! Selamat membaca semua~

My Future Wife

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna seorang siswi SMA Teiko yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan sering terlupakan karena hawa keberadaannya yg tipi berhasil menarik perhatian seseorang yg serba perfect seperti Akashi Seijuuro!

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Maaf..." kata Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Tetsuna. Tetsuna memiringkan kepalangnya heran, minta maaf untuk apa?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna pada Akashi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihat bahwa kedua iris Akashi yang awalnya berbeda warna kini sama sama berwarna merah, meskipun masih terlihat sedikit bias emas di mata kanannya.

"Maafkan diriku yang suka memaksamu Tetsuna. Pergilah sekarang jika kau ingin, aku tidak akan mengejarmu. Aku tahu kau membenciku jadi- aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini". Kata Akashi dengan suara lembut sambil masih menggenggam tangan Tetsuna.

Tetsuna membelalakkan matanya. Perkataan Akashi barusan entah mengapa menohok hatinya, dada Tetsuna terasa sakit entah mengapa. padahal harusnya dia senang maniak gunting ini melepasnya. Tapi- kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

"Hnn..." Hanya itu jawaban yg bisa keluar dari mulut Tetsuna. Bibirnya saat ini entah mengapa tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Akashi perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Tetsuna kemudian berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Tetsuna terpaku di tempat. Itu bukanlah Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenalnya kan? Kalaupun iya, kenapa tiba-tiba? kenapa dadanya terasa sakit? kenapa? Dirinya butuh jawaban sekarang juga!

.

.

.

Tetsuna menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja ketika sampai di kamarnya yang damai. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit tadi dadanya masih terasa sakit dan sesak.

'Kenapa Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berubah?' Batin Tetsuna berucap heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat Akashi seperti itu. Tatapan matanya yang lembut juga penuh rasa sakit. Juga, kedua mata dwiwarna itu berubah menjadi merah keduanya. Tetsuna benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriakan Bokushi membuat Oreshi sedikit tersentak.

"Kau..kau melepaskan Tetsuna begitu saja! Apa kau gila!?" Teriak Bokushi lagi. Oreshi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Justru kau yang gila.." Kata Oreshi sedikit lirih. Bokushi menggeretakkan giginya emosi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang gila!? Bukankah kau yang melepaskan Tetsuna!" Kata Bokushi masih berteriak.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan perasaan Kuroko seperti itu! Dia berhak memilih orang yang dicintainya!" Teriak Oreshi dengan padangan menusuk pada Bokushi yang memandangnya kaget.

"K-kau..." Bokushi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Oreshi sendiri dalam ruang hampa tersebut. Sementara Oreshi hanya tersenyum getir melihat kelakuan kepribadiannya yang satu tersebut.

Oreshi kemudian kembali mengingat, saat bertemu Tetsuna, ia memang sudah jatuh cinta. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya, juga rambut baby blue sebahunya yang tertiup angin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun tampaknya Bokushi juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan mengambil alih tubuh itu. Disitulah semuanya bermula. Ia tak pernah berniat memaksa Tetsuna untuk menjadi istrinya. Karena dia tahu, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta itu ibarat benih dandelion. Ia akan berterbangan tanpa arah, sebelum akhirnya menemukan tanah dan tumbuh disana. Begitulah pikirnya. Tapi tidak dengan Bokushi. Dia selalu berpikir dirinya absolut dan lain sebagainya. Hal itu membuatnya melakukan berbagai cara untul mendapatkan Tetsuna, termasuk dengan jalan pemaksaan.

Miris? Memang. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa selama ini kehidupan Akashi Seijuuro memang miris. Ia harus berhadapan dengan kepribadian lain setiap harinya, dan tentu saja ia kalah telak. Hal itu membuatnya merasa semakin miris.

Ia hanya butuh satu saat ini. Pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Terngiang jelas di memorinya kala sang ibu selalu membelanya di hadapan sang ayah yang memang sangat tegas. Ibunya selalu tersenyum melihatnya bermain. Ibunya selalu memasakkan makanan yang ia sukai setiap hari. Ia rindu pada ibunya. Benar-benar rindu.

 **©Karakter dalam Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

Saat ini Tetsuna sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga. Di depannya segelas susu kocok dianggurkan sedari tadi. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Perasaannya benar-benar aneh. Terasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya, tapi ia tak tahu apa. Segelas susu kocok yang tadi sempat di biarkan kini di tengguk hingga tersisa setengah.

"Haaaah..." Helaan nafas berat meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Tetsuna. Dirinya frustasi! Niatnya mau curhat ke kakak tercinta, tapi sang kakak ternyata masih belum juga pulang dari rumah sang pujaan hati dari kemarin lusa. Mabuk cinta pasti.

Akhirnya Tetsuna lebih memilih menengguk habis susu kocoknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Jam makan malam masih sekitar 2-3 jam lagi, dan itu makin membuatnya mati bosan.

"Mungkin membaca novel bisa membantu.." Gumam Tetsuna yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang telah terisi oleh buku-buku dari berbagai macam pengarang. Mulai dari genre Romansa, hingga genre Crime semuanya berjejer rapi diatas rak. Terlihat mengundang untuk di baca sang pemilik. Tetsuna mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang masih berjejer rapi. Pilihan Tetsuna jatuh pada sebuah novel bergenre romansa yakn **i '** _ **DREAM OF THE RED CHAMBER**_ _' ._ diambilnya novel tersebut, kemudian ia membawanya menuju ke kasur untuk di baca.

Seluruh tubuh Tetsuna langsung menegak begitu ia membaca bagian-bagian yang sudah mulai menelusup ke bagian konflik. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis yang akan tumpah karena memang jalan cerita yang kali ini Tetsuna merasa benar-benar terenyuh dan menangis karena sebuah novel.

Akhirnya, saat cerita mencapai pada bagian putri yang di pisahkan dengan ke kasihnya, air mata perlahan membasahi pipi Tetsuna. Tidak, air matanya tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari cerita tersebut. Tapi juga dari hatinya yang terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum begitu ia tiba-tiba mengingat Akashi saat itu. Segera ditutupnya buku tersebut kemudian ia kembalikan buku tersebut kembali ke dalam rak. Hancur sudah keinginannya menghibur diri.

"Aku benar-benar malas." Kata Tetsuna sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tetsuna-chan!" Suara ibu Tetsuna terdengar memanggil dari bawah. Kontan saja dirinya langsung berdiri dan segera turun dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa Okaa-san?" Tanya Tetsuna pada ibunya.

"Ada temanmu yang mencari, rambutnya kuning. Sudah cepat kau kesana, dia sudah menunggu. Okaa-san akan bawakan minuman dan cemilan." Kata ibu Tetsuna kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

'Kise-kun?' batin Tetsuna setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya. Sudah jelas kalau temannya yang berambut kuning hanyalah Kise seorang. Tapi, untuk apa dia kesini? Ah, ia harus segera ke ruang tamu! Kise pasti sudah menunggu lama.

"Kise-kun?" Panggil Tetsuna saat sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Ah! Kurokocchi!" Kata Kise. Benar dugaan Tetsuna, yang bertamu pasti Kise.

"Emm, jadi ada perlu apa kemari Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kise.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Kata Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Iya, sekarang-ssu" jawab Kise. Tetsuna berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku Kise-kun. Aku ganti baju dulu" Kata Tetsuna kemudian meninggalkan Kise sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Loh, Tetsuna-chan kenapa masuk lagi?" Tanya ibu Tetsuna yang kini membawa air dan camilan.

"Aku akan berganti baju, kami akan pergi jalan-jalan" Kata Tetsuna kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Tetsuna membuka lemarinya. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja putih polos, rok baby blue selutut, serta sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan rok yang dikenakannya. Setelah selesai, Tetsuna mengambil tas kecilnya yang masih tergantung, mengisinya dengan dompet, handphone dan lain-lain.

"Hmm..kurasa sudah semua. Baiklah" Gumam Tetsuna kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ahahah, yang sabar ya dengan Tetsuna-chan" Tetsuna bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara ibunya yang terdengar sedang tertawa sambil membicarakannya.

"Kise-kun, maaf lama" Kata Tetsuna saat sampai di ruang tamu. Dilihatnya ibunya saat ini sedang tertawa dan Kise hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah tidak kok!" Kata Kise sesaat setelah menyadari Tetsuna. Sabar Tetsuna, sabar.

"Jadi, kita berangkat?" Tanya Tetsuna pada Kise.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, bibi saya ijin membawa anak bibi pagi ini." Kata Kise sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan pulang malam ya" Kata Ibu Tetsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih bi! Ayo Kurokocchi". Ajak Kise sambil tersenyum lebar. Tetsuna mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, begitu pula Kise. Mereka mengenakkan sepatu masing-masing sebelum memberikan salam.

"Ittekimasu!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan, sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah.

"Itterashai!" Balas ibu Tetsuna sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Kurokocchi-" Perkataan Kise tiba-tiba dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Kuroko..." Akashi Seijuuro. Orang itu memandang Tetsuna dengan tatapan sendu. Tetsuna berdiri mematung melihat Akashi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akashicchi? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kise dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Terlihat bahwa ia sama sekali tak suka melihat kedatangan Akashi saat ini.

"Ah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada Kuroko kalau kelompok kami akan mengadakan kegiatan belajar bersama." Kata Akashi sambil menatap Tetsuna yang kini sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya.

"Oh.." Respon Kise singkat. Diliriknya Tetsuna yang kini terlihat sama sekali tak mau menatap Akashi.

"Baiklah..aku pergi dulu. Kalian bisa melanjutkan aktivitas kalian." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. Kise balas tersenyum, senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jaa Akashicchi~" Kata Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi yang mulai menjauh. Dilihatnya Tetsuna di sebelahnya yang sedang menatap punggung Akashi tanpa berkedip.

"Kurokocchi? Kita jadi pergi kan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tetsuna.

"A-ah...maafkan aku Kise-kun, hari ini aku tidak bisa." Kata Tetsuna kemudian membalikkan badan dan berlari kembali menuju rumahnya.

"Cih, sial!" Desis Kise sambil menatap punggung Tetsuna yang mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuna membuka pintu rumahnya kasar. Diacuhkannya panggilan ibunya yang menanyakan ada apa. Kenapa dirinya jadi begini? Apa sebelumnya ia salah makan atau apa?

"Akashi-kun baka!" Teriak Tetsuna sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke tembok.

"Tetsuna? Kau kenapa?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Tetsuna.

"Nii-chan?" Panggil Tetsuna pelan. Di bawanya langkahnya menuju pintu kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Onii-chan? Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil tersenyum ke arah kakaknya. Chihiro mendecak mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuna.

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang adalah. Apa yang terjadi padamu Tetsuna?" Tanya Chihiro sambil memegang kedua bahu Tetsuna. Bahu itu kini mulai bergetar.

"Apa? Apa ini Onii-chan?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil memandang kakaknya. Iris Aquamarinenya terlihat berkilau dibasahi air mata yang merembes jatuh membasahi pipi. Chihiro tersentak kaget. Dibawanya Tetsuna masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, kemudian membuatnya duduk di kasur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chihiro dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Akashi-kun..." Kata Tetsuna lirih. Mendengar nama Akashi disebut emosi Chihiro langsung naik.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu!? Apa dia menyakitimu Tetsuna!?" Tanya Chihiro marah sambil menatap dalam kedua iris Tetsuna.

"Tidak...aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah Akashi-kun lakukan padaku. Harusnya aku senang, dia bilang pertunangan kami dibatalkan. Tapi...kenapa sekarang aku merasa benar-benar sedih? Apa yang terjadi padaku Onii-chan?" Tanya Tetsuna. Air mata menetes satu persatu dari kedua iris aquamarine miliknya. Chihiro mematung mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna...kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Chihiro. Tetsuna menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tetsuna. Orang-orang biasa menyebut perasaan yang sedang kau rasakan itu cinta. Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan sedih apabila jauh dengan orang itu. Tapi kau akan merasa nyaman apabila bersamanya. Kau mencintai Akashi, Tetsuna." Jelas Chihiro sambil tersenyum lembut. Tetsuna berhenti menangis.

"Cinta?" Tanya Tetsuna lagi.

"Iya. Cinta. Kau merasa nyaman saat berasama Akashi?" Tanya Chihiro. Tetsuna agak ragu mengangguk. Tanpa ia sadari, ia memang nyaman bersama Akashi.

"Sekarang kau sedih saat dia membatalkan pertunangan kalian kan?" Tanya Chihiro lagi. Mau tak mau Tetsuna kembali mengangguk karena hal itu benar adanya.

"Itu artinya kau mencintainya Tetsuna. Perasaan cinta itu memang rumit. Kau harus memahami sejuta perasaan yang bercabang sampai akhirnya kau sadar bahwa kau telah mencintai seseorang." Kata Chihiro. Tetsuna terdiam mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Onii-chan..." panggil Tetsuna.

"Ya Tetsuna?" Tanya Chihiro lembut.

"Terimakasih.." Kata Tetsuna sambil memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Chihiro membalas pelukan Tetsuya dan mengelus pelan rambut adiknya itu.

"Sama-sama.." Jawab Chihiro.

'Akashi-kun...aku mencintaimu'

Hati kecil Tetsuna berbicara, mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh hati. Perasaan sedih, lega, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda aneh, maniak gunting pemaksa. Mampu membuat hidup Tetsuna kini jungkir balik dan membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi berdiri diam di balkon kamarnya. Langit malam yang dihiasi bintang seolah menjadi hal yang paling menarik untuk dilihatnya saat ini. Hatinya masih berdenyut sakit melihat Tetsuna berjalan bersisian dengan Kise Ryouta tepat di hadapannya.

"Tetsuna. Kuharap ribuan bintang ini bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, karena aku yakin saat kita melihat langit yang sama." Kata Akashi dengan nada lembut. Terdapat kesedihan di dalam sana.

 _ **"Akashi-kun. Kuharap kau sedang memandang langit yang sama denganku saat ini. Karena itu berarti kita berdua saling terhubung."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **MAAFKAN SAYAAAA! Saya udah janji mau update awal tahun tapi malah ketunda sampai akhir Januari! *nangis bombay* ini karena WiFi saya yang tiba-tiba rusak :') disini saya buat chapter lebih panjang daripada harus update 2 sekaligus~**

 **And thank for Misaki Younna yang sudah memberi tahu saya cara update cerita dari hp! *bungkuk-bungkuk sakurai***

 **Semoga kalian ga kecewa dengan fict saya dan tetap sudi membaca serta menunggu kelanjutan fict ini :')**

 **Dream of The Red Chamber: ini merupakan novel karangan salah satu penulis dari Cina. Ceritanya bisa dibiliang mirip kayak Romeo and Juliet, tapi ini versi Cina gitu.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
